Trailer of Death
'''Trailer of Death '''is the fourth episode of Season 1. It first aired on July 26, 2012. Summary Alfredo, Holly, Molly, and ZY go on a plane to the Olympians on a quest to find more about Sirus and his strange accomplices, but the way they achieve this goal is not how they think. Plot Alfredo sees Holly stop and tell Molly that she won't kill her because she's her sister. When Holly sees Alfredo and ZY's badges, she gets angry and starts to fight the two, until they ask why she didn't let them come into the hideout and Holly replies because then she would have to join the Olympians, where she would have to defeat Sawyer, Holly's worst teacher. Alfredo wonders why, and Holly says that when two more guests arrive, pointing to Alfredo and ZY, Molly would have to fight them, where she would move on to Level 6, meaning Holly would have to bump up to Level 12 and defeat Sawyer, and Sawyer seemed to be rather evil and secretive. When Alfredo proclaims that Sawyer might be an accomplice of Sirus, Holly decides that they could take a plane to the Olympians to find out more. Holly, Molly, ZY, and Alfredo agree, and they drive over to the Car Airport. There turns out to be some turbulence, and the plane crashes in a forest, where Holly, Alfredo, and ZY realize Molly is gone. They decide to check their bags to see if they can survive somehow. Holly has coconuts, soup, five bottles of water, spare gas and engines, and sandwiches, while ZY has packets of gas and some fruit snacks. As soon asZY has packets of gas and some fruit snacks, and before Alfredo can open up his suitcase, Molly rushes in. Alfredo says that they're checking their bags, and they're relieved to see her. Molly opens her bag and shows her watermelon, soup, fruit snacks, and packets of gas. Alfredo opens his bag last, showing many different kinds of food. With that, Alfredo, Molly, Holly, and ZY go in different directions to find a place to live. Alfredo, after some searching, falls down a hollow with a stream running through it into a deep cave. Alfredo alerts the rest about the hollow, and the four move their bags into the hollow, proclaiming it a great place to live. Next morning they have watermelon and some of Alfredo's food for breakfast, before trying to explore the hollow. They split apart and Alfredo stumbles upon a large tree. Holly, Alfredo, and ZY attempt to climb up it, and they reach a dusty fishtank. Alfredo, curious, says he'll go in the room that it blocks, but the rest decline. When Alfredo goes in, Holly leaves, knowing no one would be able to rescue him. As soon as Alfredo get inside, old people with beards and wrinkled hands grab Alfredo hard and take him deeper into the hollow, saying, "We'll cut his head off with the rest of them." Alfredo is later stuck on a shelf, trying to escape, when the old men arrive with knives and try to attack him. Alfredo finds a narrow hiding spot, where the old people are waiting for him patiently. Alfredo nearly panics, ut Holly and ZY save him just in time, ZY causing a distraction. Alfredo knows that these people might be related to Sirus somehow, but for now, they need to get to the Olympians, and more importantly, they have to save the forest. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes